


Let's Do This

by Bronzeflower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crying, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Karkat Hates Himself, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave confesses to Karkat while trying to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do This

“You can do this.” Dave stared into his own blood-colored eyes that the mirror reflected.

You are a Strider. You can do anything. Even this. Especially this. Just walk up to him and tell him how you feel. Easy as baking a pie. Piece of cake. Simple.” Dave stared at his reflection.

“Just don’t mess it up, okay? Okay.” Dave looked at his reflection for a second more before donning his signature Ben Stiller shades.

“Let’s do this.” Dave then left the confines of the ablution- he means bathroom to go search for the short, nubby-horned troll that held Dave’s affections.

==>Meanwhile

“You can do this, Karkat.” Karkat looked at his own reflection.

“Just tell the gog-damned insufferable prick that you pity him. It is not that fucking difficult.” Karkat stared confidently at the mirror before his eyes started to fill with tears.

“Who am I kidding? Who would love you? Your horns are fucking tiny, your hair is a giant, shitty, mess, and you are the shortest gog-damned being to live. Not to mention your mutant cheery-red blood. No one would pity you.” Karkat continued crying; his face was streaked by his own mutant red tears.

==>Meanwhile

Dave was looking all over the meteor for Karkat, but to no avail. He looked almost everywhere; he even checked Can Town. However, the angry little troll was nowhere to be found.

Dave was about to give up on his search when he heard someone crying in one of the bathrooms. Dave went closer to the door of the bathroom. Yep, there was definitely someone crying their eyes out, so of course Dave went in ther.

To his surprise, the one behind the door was none other than the troll Dave was looking for all this time, Karkat Vantas.

He looked awful. His hair was even more of a mess than usual, he was curled up in a ball, and there were red colored tears staining his sleeves.

Dave went over to Karkat and sat next to him. He really did not know what to do, so he put his cape around the red-blooded troll. Karkat flinched before leaning on Dave’s shoulder and continued crying.

They stayed like this for a while before Dave decided he was done with waiting for the right time to confess.

“I love you.” Karkat flinched slightly at the sudden noise before looking at Dave. Dave, of course, kept talking.

“I mean, you are an amazing leader. I could never be a leader. You are determined, and you never give up. You try so hard, and you had to go through so much. And I love you for it. I love you and I know you’re probably going to reject me, but I-“ Karkat cut off Dave by kissing him. I was brief, barely touching, but it got the point across.

“I love you, too. Even if you are an insufferable prick.”


End file.
